


Working for a Living

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Baccano!, Persona 3
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossover, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the new guy, aren't you?  You and your friend, the boxer."</p><p>Shinji glanced up, met Luck's eyes in the rearview mirror.  This was new.  Gandor was probably bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for a Living

"You're the new guy, aren't you? You and your friend, the boxer."

Shinji glanced up, met Luck's eyes in the rearview mirror. This was new. Gandor was probably bored. They HAD been stuck in this fucking traffic snarl for a half hour. Still, no sense being unfriendly to one of the bosses. "Yes, sir. Started last month."

"Keith brought you in, didn't he?" Luck glanced out the window, smiling slightly. "I never did get the full story from him."

_We saved his ass_ probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, even if it'd been the truth. No sense pissing off the _other_ boss, either. "We helped out in a fight over on 14th. He liked what he saw and offered us a job."

"I see." Luck looked back at him, and Shinji broke his eyes away to check the road. It didn't take much to see that Luck was the brains of this operation. He saw a hell of a lot behind that polite smile, and that always made Shinji a little nervous. He'd learned a long time ago that it was never a good idea to stick out, even in a good way. Middle of the road meant that you still got paid but that people left you alone.

No such luck, though. Hah. "What was your name again?" Luck asked.

"Shinji, sir."

"...Japanese?"

Oh great, this again. Shinji kept the annoyance off his face and just nodded.

"Your English is very good."

Shinji looked up into the rearview again. "My parents moved here thirty years ago. I was born in New York. Grew up about five blocks from here. Just as American as you. Sir."

So much for not sticking out. But like hell Shinji was going to take crap like that from a guy who, so he heard, was only second-generation American himself.

That made Luck blink, then chuckle. "Point taken."

Well, it was good to know he hadn't just put himself out of a job. And things were starting to move, at last. Shinji put the car in gear, and nothing more was said.

\---

Evidently he didn't put Luck off of him, either, because the next time Luck went to negotiate a tricky deal, he took Shinji and Aki with him. Of course, the deal went south in a rather spectacular fashion. Shinji wasn't totally up on the politics involved, but he was pretty sure that the bad end wasn't Luck's fault. The guy they were dealing with seemed ready for a fight from the start, so when the guy's thugs started moving, Shinji moved too, fast enough that the guy's gun tumbles down, along with his severed hand.

All was blood and adrenaline and making sure Luck was under cover and more blood for awhile. The whole thing took less than a minute once he and Aki got close enough, surprising the hell out of the thugs that expected their guns to keep them safely out of harm's way. In the end, Luck himself took down the last guy, shooting the man he'd been bargaining with not fifteen minutes before between the eyes, cool as you please. A little surprising, since a lot of higher-ups liked to keep their hands clean, but if it was meant to demonstrate how badass he was, Shinji had to admit that it worked.

Of course, that didn't mean that the bossman was going to stick around for clean-up duty, but at least he was nice enough to send them another two guys to help out and a little something extra in their pay envelopes that week.

\---

"Have a drink?"

Shinji stopped himself from looking around to see who Luck was talking to. There wasn't anyone else in the office. It was pretty damn obvious. "Sure. Thanks, boss."

Luck poured him two fingers of golden liquid and slid it across the desk before pouring for himself. He gestured. "Have a seat."

Shinji sat.

Spending money on something you're just going to drink always seemed like a bad deal, but the burn of whiskey was still welcome, especially when it was free. And especially around Luck. Luck had been watching him. Discreetly. But still. It was enough to make a man nervous, when the boss watched him that closely.

"How are things going? No problems?" Luck asked, sitting. The leather creaked around him as he leaned back.

Shinji blinked. "On the job?" All he'd been doing was being around, being a pair of hands to do some lifting and carrying, to be ready to deal some pain if someone walked in looking for trouble. He'd had to do that once or twice, but it hadn't been any big deal....

Luck tilted a hand. "In general."

"Pretty good." Shinji tried not to look too wary. "I got no complaints." Tried not to leave the "...why?" too obviously unsaid.

Either he did a shitty job of it, or Luck was just that good. He smiled, the little extra in his eyes that made it different from his all-purpose everyday smile. "Am I making you nervous?"

"...a bit," Shinji admitted, pressing his palms against the glass. "I'm just a thug. Just wondering why I'm getting the special treatment." He gestured with the glass before taking a sip.

"We're always looking for good men. That doesn't stop when we hire them." Luck was watching him again, like a cat. Shinji tried not to let it get to him. "You do good work. You could go far in the organization."

Shinji shrugged. "If you say so, boss. I don't really feel like I've done anything yet."

Luck looked a bit surprised at that. "You follow orders when they're given. When they're not, you do what needs to be done before having to be told. You're good in a fight but keep your head. And--" there was that look again, clear through to Shinji's bones "--it didn't escape my notice that in a fight you watch my back instead of your friend's."

Shinji smiled. "Knew that Aki could watch his own back, boss. Wasn't so sure about you."

That surprised a rare laugh out of Luck Gandor. "Fair enough. And now?"

"...in a fight? Honestly?"

Luck nodded, leaning back again, obviously amused. "Why not?"

Shinji rolled his empty glass between his hands. "Do you know any hand-to-hand? Knife fighting or anything?" The idea of Luck Gandor doing anything so thuggish as knife fighting was laughable, but Shinji'd been surprised before.

"Nothing formal, no."

Shinji grimaced. "I think you should. You...you rely on your gun too much. I mean, in my opinion. Granted, so does just about everybody else, but it's kind of a weakness." He looked up, but Luck looked interested rather than offended, so he went on. "You keep getting into fights in these little rooms, with some guys with guns and some with fists, knives, whatever. Someday, you're gonna have a guy with a knife up in your face, or someone taking a punch at you, or your gun's gonna jam, or you'll be out of bullets, or you won't want all the noise of a gun." Shinji shrugged. "S'never a bad idea to know how to get out of a hold. Or have a backup weapon. A knife at least. Or even just your fists. I mean...well, you've seen what Aki can do with just his fists."

Luck quirked an eyebrow and then said, "An interesting idea," in a way that indicated he would totally ignore it.

Shinji shrugged. No skin off his nose.

\---

A month later, as they were walking back from an appointment in the snow, some low-level Lucciano family thugs rushed them from out of an alley. It was cold, and Luck's gun was in its holster, under his jacket, under his buttoned coat. Luckily, Shinji saw his own attacker out of the corner of his eye, and he whipped around with a roundhouse punch that Aki would have tsked over, but which dropped his assailant like a rock. Shinji looked for Luck, and saw him caught from behind, one meaty hand lifting his chin, the other coming around with a knife--

\--and Luck's arm came up and out in a block, flinging the knife hand wild at the same time as he twisted away from the clumsy hold on his chin, using the momentum to slam his fist into the guy's belly and then land a perfect uppercut that snapped the man's head back and left him sprawled bonelessly on the ground, twitching weakly.

Shinji just stared, his knife half out of its bootsheath.

Luck turned. He looked way too composed, damn him. "Mr. Aragaki, you have very good ideas." He shook out his hand ruefully. "And a friend who is a very good teacher."

Shinji nodded, slowly. "Whatever you say, boss."

\---

Back at headquarters, Shinji saw the wince that Luck tried to hide. He waited until they were in the office, though, before saying, "Want me to take a look at that?"

Luck made a face at his hand but nodded. "I didn't connect well. It's much harder when the person is trying to get away."

"Yeah," Shinji said, chuckling. "It is." He took ahold of Luck's wrist to steady the hand in question. The second knuckle on Luck's right index finger was already swelling and bent oddly. Obviously dislocated, but not badly. Probably hurt like a bitch, though. Shinji looked up. "I can fix this. It's not hard. It's gonna hurt, though."

Luck's pupils were dilated and very close. "This'll require a drink, then."

Shinji went to get some bandages and returned to Luck seated behind his desk in a pool of light from the desk lamp. His tie was loose around his collar, and the same bottle they'd drunk out of a month before was open on the desk. No glass this time. Luck opened his eyes when Shinji closed the door.

"Ready?" Shinji asked, and Luck nodded, so composed that Shinji knew it had to be a front.

It didn't take long. A little poking to diagnose the right angle, then a quick pull that made Luck go white and reach for the bottle again. Shinji bandaged the realigned finger to its neighbor. "You should keep this bandaged up for a few days at least. Ice it for the swelling, keep it up above your heart, you know the drill."

Luck nodded, leaning back in his chair. "You seem experienced at this."

Shinji smiled. "I've done this dozens of times for Aki. His hands take just as much of a beating as the other guy."

Luck smiled back, wryly, and for once it was _real_ and not perfect, his whole face involved, his eyes almost yellow in the lamplight. "I understand that now."

And he was still watching Shinji.

Belatedly, Shinji realized that his hand was still resting over Luck's wrist. And that Luck was not pulling away.

_Oh,_ he thought, as Luck reached up with his good hand and pulled him down. The kiss tasted of the sweet burn of whiskey, and this was one fight that Luck obviously had experience with. He bit down gently on Shinji's lip, tongue diving in and taking swift and total control when Shinji's lips parted. Shinji reached out blindly to brace himself on the desk, and Luck's hand slid to his hip, pulling him over between the desk and Luck's legs without giving up possession of his mouth. It was only when his hand fell to Shinji's crotch that Luck pulled back.

Shinji's hand fell to his own belt. "Do you want me to--" He wasn't entirely sure he dared to complete the thought.

Luck quirked an eyebrow, amused, and _squeezed_. "Only if you want me to continue."

Shinji sure as hell didn't need to be told twice. He undid his belt while Luck traced him through his trousers. As Luck watched, oh god, as his own hand reached in and pulled Shinji out of his drawers. He smiled.

Shinji had never been so hard in his entire life. Then Luck leaned in, and Shinji had to close his eyes to not go off like a teenager, at the hot wet suction or at his wild imaginings of where, exactly, Luck Gandor had learned to suck cock like that. Because he did it with the same merciless perfection that he did everything else he set his mind to. Shinji's hands gripped the edge of the desk, hard, so hard he felt his knuckles creak, just to keep himself from thrusting. There was no mistaking what Luck wanted, though, so he didn't hold back, just whispering a quick warning as he neared (just in case...it was only polite) and then tumbled over the edge and ohgod, _came_ in his boss's perfect, not-smirking mouth.

Luck pulled back, smiling, obviously pleased with himself, and reached for the bottle again. The thought that he was washing Shinji's come down with whiskey was...yeah.

Luck put one foot on his desk, to push his chair away. Giving Shinji room.

Shinji smirked, catching his breath but not bothering to do up his trousers again before he slid off the desk and sank to his knees. "My turn."

"How very...hnn...thoughtful of you."

Shinji _liked_ sucking cock. He liked the feel of it against his tongue, didn't mind the taste, and really liked getting the reaction. Making a guy shiver and shake and curse. It was almost as good as coming himself, knowing that he'd wrung it out of someone else. Luck, of course, wasn't loud about it, but he was hard and eager as Shinji pulled him out, let out a shaky breath as Shinji took him in. He was longer than Shinji was used to, but he wasn't a bastard about it, his hand on the back of Shinji's neck but not demanding. Shinji glanced up and caught a glimpse of the real Luck again, eyes closed in pleasure that almost looked like pain, lips parted. Shinji gave him a light brush of teeth, just under the head, and Luck's eyes snapped open, surprised as he came.

Shinji swallowed, grinned, and grabbed the bottle from the desk, drinking deep.

Luck smiled, looking for all the world like a sated cat. After a moment he said, "I'm going to make you a lieutenant."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "For the blowjob?"

"For everything but the blowjob." Luck held out his hand.

Shinji handed him the bottle. "Whatever you want, boss."

A guy had to work for a living, after all, and there were worse gigs than working for Luck Gandor.


End file.
